Optimism With Melancholy
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: One-shot! Naruto has always been a optimist, but really, even he had his melancholic thoughts with it. A very short story that reveals how his past has affected him more than he shows, because even our hyped-up friend has a melancholic side.


Naruto was an optimist; that was sure.

Like, when it would snow, he'd only talk about snowball fights and nice hot chocolate after a mission. When it would rain, he'd say he could listen to the rain and jump in the puddles on the day after. Whenever something would happen, he'd point out the positive aspects to others.

Hey, it brought a smile on their faces, so he didn't mind saying that.

But nobody really knew that, when he thought of snow, that he was mentally counting how many blankets' he would need for the freezing cold later at night, and wonder how long it would take for his fingers to freeze to the bone and fall off.

When he thought of rain, he thought about all the cracks and slits in his apartment and how many buckets he'd need _this_ time, because the last time it rained he had needed over twenty, and wonder how he could keep his bed from getting wet.

Still, in his own way, he also thought about the positive things, although for most it would be confusing. Like when it snowed, he could always say to others that he was cold and that he needed to go home, where he'd finally be alone to think and watch the snow out of his window for hours without moving. He especially liked to watch the Hokage Mountain, because when it snowed it seemed as if the faces of the former Hokage were crying.

When it rained he'd go outside, without hood or umbrella, and just walk or train or do missions. The rain was extremely useful for him, since nobody could know if he was crying, and so nobody could laugh at him. The laughs of the other villagers left deep, dark and profound scars on him; it had left him very insecure.

Sure it didn't happen anymore, and he was sure that if he would cry, that nobody would laugh at him, but he still couldn't bring himself to cry in front of others he didn't trust or know personally. If he ever was about to cry in front of others, he'd get a near panic state and rush home as fast as he could.

He also like rain and snow because, when it would rain and snow there would also be no other people around, so he could walk on the streets without constant sneering and insulting. Although he was happy that the villagers accepted him now, he'd still cry when it would rain, and he would still rather be alone and watch the mountain cry when it would snow.

He'd just learned through life to keep his mask in place when needed; with that grin of his and his happy attitude. He was a happy person now, naturally, but he just had these moments where he needed to be melancholic and remember the past; the pain, the tears, the looks… And then that he had learned from that, and that it wasn't like that anymore.

He also appreciated what he had now even more when he did that.

So, yes, Naruto was an optimistic person; he was one type of optimistic for others, and one type of optimistic for himself. He just had two sides, and he was sure that everyone who knew he would be very surprised at those melancholic thoughts, so he kept it pretty much a secret.

Naruto was naturally a optimistic person, but that didn't keep him from crying in the rain and from seeing brutal reality as it is.

* * *

A/N: First Naruto story. The idea was brought by vanicent with his/her story names Thoughts where Sakura and her mother talk about Naruto, and it sort of gave me more or less the idea for it :P

Also, a doujinshi sort of helped me too, but that's not the point… Anyway, I think I caught the emotions quite good, since I've been through nearly the same (take the fact that I had a mum, but my dad's shit) and I know very well how that feels. I also have my melancholic moments, and I would think Naruto would have them too, becausewhen you had such a past then you just can't keep yourself from thinking about it and then use it in life. Also, Naruot grows pretty wistful when he'd older, kinda like I did, one more point that I think I'm quite right with what I'm writing.

Thanks for reading and review please! Remember, my first Naruto story!


End file.
